The Fallen
by winterfellsfallen
Summary: Loki falls in love but not because of any scheme he has, but because the woman who he falls for understands him for who he is and what he could become. I know sucky summary but this is my first fic so comments are welcomed. M rating for eventual language and other goodies :D
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do NOT own Thor nor Loki. I also do NOT make a profit out of this. This is purely for not only my but also YOUR entertainment. Comments will encourage chapters to come out more quickly. :) Also M rating is later on in the story. Thank you and Enjoy! :D

Chapter One:

Odin was at a loss as to what to do with the girl he was given. She was the last of her people and terrified of Loki on sight. Thor she seemed to be neutral but Loki he saw in her aura pure fear and utter confusion in Loki's aura.

"Thor, Loki this is Natalia, she hails from Winterfell and will now be staying here with us, her home is no longer safe for her. I expect you two to treat her with kindness." He told his young sons before looking back at the quivering girl who held tightly to the sleeve. "What's wrong child?" He asked her.

The girl hid behind the All Father and whispered something in a strange language in which Odin looked at her and kneeled down before her.

"These are my sons, they will do you no harm, but rather they will protect you when you need it." He told her putting a reassuring hand on her small shoulder.

Natalia looked him in his eye for a few moments then nodded. "Yes, my king." She said softly in their common language.

"Excellent! We shall have a grand celebration for you coming to us. Tonight Asguard shall know of the last icedrake, Natalia." Odin said boomingly with Thor just as excited as he was by his side.

Loki looked at the strange girl. Her skin white as snow, eyes red as blood, her hair worn long black as night with sliver chunks in the midst to give her hair a slight shimmer. She wore a strange necklace; it was sliver and purple dragon holding a small clear crystal though the crystal looked foggy as if it was holding something. His green eyes lingered at the necklace until his brother nudged him.

"You are not helping her nervousness." He whispered to him.

Loki looked at his brother and nodded. "My apologies."

Natalia looked at him, but those amazing green eyes everyone else seemed to see she did not, nor his pale skin. She saw him for what he was, the frost giant with blue skin and eyes as red as her own. Though he didn't seem to know, nor could she tell him even if she wanted to, she knew he was unaware of her true parentage.

"Shall I see you both at the banquet?" She asked softly to the princes.

Thor flashed his charming smile. "Of course My Lady, how could we pass this up? You have joined a mighty kingdom and that is something to celebrate." He said without even thinking of what she had just gone through.

Loki sighed. "Apologies, my brother often does not think before he speaks. We would be honored to join you this evening. I know it must be difficult but we will help you in any way we can, ask of it and I will see to it personally it is done." Loki said in sincerity in her voice as he with Thor walked up to join her.

Natalia nearly shook with anger but calmed herself quickly before she would lash out at two young man, princes who were trying to help her in her time of despair.

"Thank you." She simply said as she walked towards the door. "Would you please get me in three hours? I fear my despair might get the best of me and not wish to join in the fest, I wish not to offend anyone." She asked them before opening the door to leave.

"Of course My Lady Natalia, we will come and escort you to the fest." Loki said before Thor could even speak. Loki came up beside the young woman. "Should you need anything before hand, please let either myself or my brother know." He said to her finally able to take a good look in her eyes, he saw utter fear in her eyes, but on the surface she showed nothing but sadness.

Natalia smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you Loki, I shall make you aware of anything I may need that I am unable to aquire myself. Again, thank you for your kindness. If you will excuse me, I would like to get ready." With that she left, though she never broke eye contact with Loki while they spoke.

Loki in a small trance was brought back to reality by Thor clearing his throat. "And what was that about brother?" Thor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Gonna try out the new girl so soon?" He laughed elbowing him in the stomach lightly.

"No, Thor, but there is something rather intriguing about her though. I will eventually find out as I normally do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback :D I really do appreicate it. Feel free to let me know if there is anything you'd like to see come out of this, I'm always willing to do a little something special for the people who make it worthwhile to continue wirting.

_Mental Thought  
_**Telepathy**

Chapter Two

Natalia walked down the corridors of Odins castle in haste to distance herself to the two young princes. _What do they know of my agony? What do they know of anything going on? She fumed to herself while keeping a level headed outside composure as she made her way to her room. And Loki, does he even know why I cower the way I do? Of course not he does not even true parentage! _Finally getting to the doors of her room she opened them yo feel a very cold burst of air. "Ah he remembered." She said smiling for time since coming here.

Looking from the shadows he saw her smile and it was a beautiful one. Not a single flaw in her body structure from what Loki could tell, though the chilling cold was unsettling. _A Frost Giant could live in this room comfortably_. It hit him almost out the shadows, what if she IS a frost giant? Odin would never let that happen so he spied for a bit longer to see if he himself could devulge anything from her seemingly private musing.

Natalia took off her cloak slowly enjoying the feeling of the material sliding off her body and the cold air of the room simultaneously hitting her white skin. The dress she wore was black with a low back to show half of a runic tattoo and healing scars from her most recent battle with the Giants who took over her home and left it to annhilation.

Sighing she laid down on the bed looking up at the celing she closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber. Her mind left with no happy thoughts turned into nightmares like the ones she'd only read about in the books that she had access to. Those books were filled with foul demons and devilish creatures who could steal your mind, body and soul just by looking at them.

Loki watched her as she laid down and saw her breathing evening out into what looked like sleep. Slowly he crept around until he was able to take a look at her sleep. She looked like an entombed princess her hair was flayed benethe her her hands over her belly interlaced with the other hand. Her lips were slightly parted for shallow breathing. He continued to look over her, and was quiet impressed with her body, next was her mind.

Loki grinned as he knelt down beside her bed and started to probe her mind. At frist he found resistance and then he was let in. _Excellent, now let us see what you are all about._ Loki thought to himself.

**All you had to do was ask.** Said a cool voice in his head. **But I can see you'd rather intrude and be stealthy. ****Your name preceides you Loki.** She said to him flashing an image of herself in their mindlink. ** What do you want to know?**

Loki was shocked, never had someone been able to detect him that quickly after entry, his eyes grew wide with both anger and amusment. **Why must it be so cold in here? **\

Natalia laughed into his mind. It was like wind chimes to him, rather sweet and unoffended. **I come from a place where it was perpetual winter. Snow and ice as far as the eyes could see. We were peaceful, never wanted to start any kind of conflict, but if one started we would make sure it ended quickly, no matter the means. While we were a peaceful people we do control potent magics. None that I am willing to teach anyone though. I am still learning it myself and now I'm on my own. It has been a rather long day, so unless you plan to stay here I suggest you leave unitl the feast is ready.**

Loki did not even have time to say anything before he found himself on the outside of her room. _How did she do that? I didn't feel any magical aura come from her._ Loki looked at the shut door.

**By the way, Loki, now that we've made contact mentally, we will been connected almost always. I'll keep from digging in you head if you can promise the samething. I'm willing to do that much until I get to know you better.**

**How did you do that.** Loki demanded his anger obvious on his face and is tone.

**I don't like intruders, especially when I'm vonurable, so I banished you from my room you will not be permited in unless you ask me. Perhaps you should think about your actions throughly before you do them. **

Loki didn't even respond he quickly left the area. He was so angry that not only was he banished from a room but was mentally humiliated. He was rather thankful no one else saw this happen else he'd have to come up with something to throw them off. He stalked down the corridore until he was outside of the castle.

Natalia opened her eyes and sighed. "This is going to be a long stay. I hope dinner is better and more entertaning. As someone known to cause chaos he sure was kinda silly about doing it." Natalia giggled before getting up and getting changed. "Now, I think this dress shall do." She said as she pulled out a black dress, with ice blue thin swirls going around the dress. It was strapless and tied up the back. With a quick flick of her wrist the air around her moved to tie up the dress. She adjusted her necklace and pulled her hair into a tight bun with two white hair sticks going through either side to keep it in place. Two thick chunks of her hair were left out to frame her face. Satasified with how she looked she left her room to sight see before dinner.

Natalia marveled at the fountains and the buildings, she however did not get far before she saw the familiar gaze of Loki hitting her from a distance. From what she could tell he was with a few others, H_opefully friends, _She thought with a small smile to her face. He seemed harmless on the outside but she knew he had power. She could feel it when he entered her mind earlier. She walked towards Loki and the two others he was with.

"Good evening, Lady Natalia!" A large hearty man said to her. "Our friend Loki has been telling us about her. Says you're shrouded in mystery." He said to him with a laugh. "You look pretty simple to me!"

Natalia smiled weakly. "A mystery? I'm just a simple woman who has come upon hard times and needed a place to stay until my home can be rebuilt." She said simply.

The other woman he was with looked at her slyly. "Surely you stay won't be long will it?" She asked in sincerity.

Natalia looked at her, _A warrior_, she thought. "I hope I will not have to intrude for too long, however that all depends on the damage dealt. My home was hit heavily by the Frost Giant's. We were not expecting Lauffy to make his move to soon." She said sadly. "I do plan to rebuild, even if it's just me, it is still my home and my duty to protect it once it is reclaimed." She said. "May I have your name Lady?"

"Sif." The woman said simply. Her voice was soft but had an edge to it. Then he eyes lit up. "Thor! We have a guest!"

"The frozen woman? Yes, Loki and I had already met her." He said not noticing she was talking with them.

"Frost woman..." Natalia laughed. "That's a good one. However I am not frozen, no my skin is cold but my blood is warm. My eyes are dead, but I breathe. My body is fluid, yet I am solid. So, while I look frozen, I am far from frozen my Lord Thor." She said leaving him, Sif and the tubby one's faces and eyes confused.

Loki took a moment to let that filter. "She's alive just like you and I though she looks different." He said to his brother and his friends. "I do say brother, sometimes you're lack of picking up on these is astounding."

Natalia looked at Loki and smiled. **I believe you and I are even now.** She said to him nodding. "I should take my leave, I believe the feast will be starting soon." She said walking away from them. "It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Sif and seeing you again Lord Thor and Loki." She said.

Loki not hesitating followed after Natalia. "I'll come with you, so that way you don't get lost. Besides, this will give us sometime to get to know each other before hand." He said extending his arm for her.

Natalia looked at him, almost scrutinizing him for any ill intent, when she was satisfied he was being innocent with her, or as innocent as he could be, she placed her hand on his covered arm. "Lead on." She said.

He sucked in some air feeling a frigid chill when she touched him, even though he was covered he could see feel the cold. He smiled. "Well then, I suppose we should go to the main hall. You are our quest of honor." He said to her leading her to the main hall. "There will be lots of food, mead and fruit. Feel free to be yourself, dance, sing what have you, it's a feast and a celebration. Father means to brighten your dark spirits." He said to her.

Natalia looked very sad as he was talking to her. "I know." She said quietly. "It's just difficult. I have no home, it will never be retaken, it's lost, and I'm the last one left." She said quietly keeping her emotions from surfacing. "I've failed my family, my people."

Loki stopped and got in front of her taking her head in one of his hands wiping away unwanted tears from her eyes. "While the fight, or war, may be over, you are still here. I think that's what you're family would have wanted. A survivor. While your heart is aching and broken you can start anew." He said to her with a small smile. "I've always been in my brother's shadow, while it is not the same, I do understand to a point where you are coming from in the loneliness you feel." He said to her looking deeply into her eyes. "I'll take care of you as long as you are willing to let me. You can't do this on your own." He said to her.

Natalia was taken aback at his show to sincerity. Those green eyes were looking at her with a sort of understanding and acceptance. She knew he didn't know, but as long as he doesn't know it couldn't effect her and how she presented herself around him.

"No more intrusions then, if you can accept that, then I can accept your help and saftey." She said to him not ending their eye contact.

Loki smiled wiping away the last of her icy tears. "It's a deal." He said. "Now, onto the feast." He said with a smile on his face and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Natalia gave into a genle smile. "What are you plans then for this evening?" She asked him taking his arm.

Loki shook his head. "You'll see." Is all he said taking to her the main hall where tables were prepared.

Odin and Frigga were waiting for them there. Odin smiled down on the two. "You've come early." Odin said coming down to meet them.

Frigga smiled warmly seeing the two together. Seemed like something was happening that was beyond anyone's control. She could only hope that whatever happens they will continue to support each other.

Natalia spoke first. "I was taking a look around before the festiviites started for the evening and I ran into Loki. He's been showing me around a bit." She said to Odin.

"No longer timid I see." Odin said with a hearty laugh. "Good, tonight is a night of celebration!" He said turning around to have the servers come out and seat the two of them as the rest of the city filled into their seats and tables.

Odin stood where everyone could see and hear him. "Tonight we have a guest! She has come along way from home but she is now welcomed in our home. She is to be showed the same kind of respect as you would show Thor and Loki. She is a little different, but still an ally from a fallen kingdom." He said sadly. "But," He started up again. "This is a night of celebration! A celebration of a glorious battle!

A new friend to all!" He said happily motioning to Natalia.

Natalia stood up with Loki at her side as she waved to the people as Asgard. "It is a great honor to be here and to celebrate with everyone. I hope this will be a fortuitous night of making friends and settling myself here." She said with a marvelous fake smile that no one picked up on. Her smile was full of pride and joy, being a face on the outside to the devastation of her inside. She sat back down beside Loki.

Loki remained standing holding a glass and tapped it with his spoon. "To Natalia, Winter's child and friend to Asgard. May her life be long and full of happiness!" He said with that mischevious look in his eyes. "To Natalia!" Said the crowded and they all drank to that.

Addition A/N: Ugh, this was actually a bit more difficult to write than I thought. While I have this planned out in my head having it come on to "paper" was much more difficult. I'm not upset at this chapter, but I'm not exactly 100% happy with it either, but it works and that's what matter. Comments are of course welcomed as well as CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZM. General criticism doesn't get anything done beyond piss everyone off. I will promise you some action **wink wink** next chapter as soon as I get working on that. My goal is to get a chapter in every 2 to 3 weeks. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delayed updating, had a case of writer's block AND my husband and I had gone to Otakon at the end of July. Thanks again for the feed back and all :D Now, on to Chapter 3 where things (I hope) start to get interesting. ;)

Chapter Three

The night's festivities were as to be expected when Odin throws a party. Music, mead, food, breaking dishes, thanks for Thor mostly, and of course the eye candy. Loki had excused himself from Natalia and miggled with others while she herself did the same thing. Though it was a bit harder for her as she did not know how to speak with the others so she winged it.

She was able to mingle with a few pepole before she found herself exhausted with talking to people she did not know how to speak with. The cultureal difference was astounding. She took her seat and started to pick at some of the fruit and mead.

Loki on the other side of the hall looked to see Natalia sitting in her seat looking rather exhausted but also she looked to be in deep thought so he continued to watch her from across the hall while half speaking with others. Before long Loki felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, if you stand and stare someone else may take her." Thor said to him. "Somethings I don't miss, this happends to be one of them. You look different when you see her, almost at a clam ease, surely you don't intend to let it silp through your fingers so easily?" Thor asked his little brother who looked at him skepticaly.

"And _who_ else would you be speaking of? Surely not Baulder..." As soon as the same came from his lips he turned to see none other than Baulder speaking with Natalia. "Well then, brother, friends I'll see you later." He said walking away from them a bit annoyed that Baulder waited until his back was turned to make a move.

Natalia took another drink from her mead. _This isn't half bad, much stronger than back home, but still damn good._ She thought to herself as she started picking at the boar that was being served until she felt someone looming near her. She froze and looked over her shoulder. There she saw another man, mentally rolled her eyes, grinning. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, tall and most certanitly a warrior.

"Good evening Lady Natalia." He said to her confidently. "My name is Baulder, I'd like to be able to welcome you to Asguard and if there is anything I can help you with please let me know I'd be happy to see that it gets done." He said to her with a charming smile.

Natalia picking up on the smallest surface thoughts didn't smile at him but instead grinned herself. "Thank you Lord Baulder, but I have already aquired everything I'll be needing and should I reqiure anything else, I have Lord Loki," She said as she felt he was near by and very much unhappy at this. "To help me with anything else if I need it." She said coolly to Baulder. "I have no use for a warrior when I can fight fine on my own, I have no use of a man when I already have one." She said icly to Baulder so that only he could hear her. "Please, don't assume that just because I am new that I am nieve." She said getting up and turning to Loki. "Well, you have amazing timing. Dance with me?" She asked him holding out her hand before she could even gauge the reaction of Baulder and before Loki could even confront him.

Loki looked at her icy blue eyes and knew she was agitated so not to further said agitation he took her and led her out to dace.** What was that about?** He asked her mentally as he placed right hand on her waist and took her left hand in his and began to dance with the music.

**Nothing I couldn't handle.**__She simply stated to him. **I am sure he gets the hint and I nor you should have to worry about him being rude or unsavory.** She said closing the little bit of distance between them so that his hand just wasn't on her waist his arm was able to reach behind her back.

Loki looking clam on the outside was a bit panicky on the inside. Generally he was the one of make the moves but Natalia was rather bold espeically infront of Baulder after humailating him and infront of the rest of the kingdom. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He whispered in her ear.

Natalia rested her head on his shoulder and grinned wickedly. "I think I a drank a bit too much, the room is starting to spin and not it's not because of your dancing, and everything is a bit more distorted than it usually is." He said against his neck which caused him to shudder a small bit.

Loki grinned knowing what she meant, while yes she did drink, she wasn't completly drunk which to him was a good thing. Loki really didn't like trying to seduce drunk women it wasn't appeal nor attractive to him and the mess afterwards was just appauling. The music stopped and he led her off the dance floor. "Shall we take our leave before you get yourself into any more trouble my Lady?"

Natalia looked at Loki and smiled. "I would be honored to have you escore me back to my quarters." She said to him with her own chaotic gleam in her eyes, she look Loki's covered arm and they left the site.

Baulder was stading their in awe that he had been turned down. How could he of all people be turned down?! And to Loki of all people! He was furious but as he watched them dance he saw Thor looking directly at him with a very serious look on his face and as if Baulder could read Thor's mind he put up both hands in surrender. Thor was one person he would not want to come face to face with especially for a strange woman.

Loki lead Natalia back to her fridged room and he stopped at the door looking at Natalia who was inside her room. "Do I have My Lady's permission to enter her room?" He asked her.

Natalia looked at him and took off her sash. "Asking permission to enter my room?" She asked him looking over her shoulder. "You may, close the door on your way in, I'll try not to freeze you though I doubt you'd freeze." She said making her way to her closet. "I hope you don't mind my lack of modesty but these dresses kill me." She said to him as she threw on a black night dress on her bed. "Would you mind untying me?" She asked him.

Loki raised an eye brow at the question. "Are you sure about that?" He asked her walking towards her. "I could take things further than necessary." He said softly. "Not that I would complain, but I'd rather not take things too far too fast." He said as he stood behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw his own green eyes were glazed over with arousal as her own were as well but she knew what she was doing and she also knew it was partial the mead as well. "If I want you to stop I'll just tell you do and if you don't listen to me you'll find yoruself outside my door again. Simple as that." She said to him. "Now if you wouldn't mind untying me?"

He sighed taking the string from the top and started untying it slowly. He was taking in her scent this time, she had a mint aroma around her as well as sugary. He stiffled a laugh she almost smelled like a cookie, a very cold cookie. "Should I expect to stay the evening?" He asked her as he continued to untie her back.

Natalia closed her eyes when she felt the contact of his fingers on her back untying her dress. They felt feather light but just enough to send goose bumps throughout her body. Funny thing is what she felt wasn't a chill but more like a hot rush. She faintly heard his voice and she opened her eyes when she felt the give of the dress. She crossed her arms over her chest so that the dress wouldn't fall to the floor instantly. She turned around to face Loki and looked up at him. She noticed his eyes were heavily glazed, instead of the vibrant green his eyes normally are they were a deep sea green. "I guess that depends on you." She said to him quietly. "You said that you didn't want to move too fast too soon." She said moving as close as she could to him. "So, how cold is it in here to you? Or can't you feel it anymore?" She asked him as she was now almost pressed up against him.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deep. No, he couldn't feel how cold the room generally was, nor could he feel the cold from Natalia. Every time he'd touch her she'd be fridged to the touch but when he was untying her he didn't feel it that time nor now when she was so close to him. He opened his eyes to look down at the ice blue orbes which were darker than he remembered them being a few moments ago. "No, I can't feel it anymore." He said as he wrapped his arms around her wait. "Were you actually intending on getting dressed?" He asked her grinning, but he looked like a hunter who had just caught his prey.

Natalial laughed but didn't move her own arms. "That all depends on you My Lord Loki." She said to him. "Do you wish to dress me or undress me?" She asked as she broke eyes contact and lightly kissed his neck which illicated a gutteral moan and goose bumps himself. "I'll have you know this woldn't be my first time if you were worried about that." She said against his skin. "Back home a coming of age cermony generally ends up being an orgy. So, I've been had and rather experienced." She continued. "Though, for whatever reason no one could ever satisfy me." She said kissing his neck again.

Loki's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his embraced got tighter around the woman who was in his arms and kissing his neck. His thoughts were starting to get hazy, not due to anything drunk or digested but just the heat between them. "I think I'd keep you undressed and dress you when we're done." He said to her as his left hand came up behind her neck to pull her head away from his neck so he can see her eyes. His gripe wasn't painful, but it wasn't lax either. "I've been had myself quite a bit so in experience we'll see who has the upper hand." He said as he lowered his head to her own and kissed her opened mouthed.

Natalia hardly had anytime to react before his lips were on her own. She wasn't expecting to him grab at her hair and be rough quite yet. No matter, she liked it. She smiled against his lips and opened her mouth to allow him entrence. She let her arms wrap around her neck as she her self grabbed at his jet black hair rearing him backwards. Her dress was still between the two of them but she figured it wouldn't be for long.

The kiss to Loki seemed to have lasted longer than most, he could still taste the honey mead on her but he tasted more fruit than mead. When she pulled at his hair, which he was not expecting, his balance was disturbed before he rebalanced himself to that they fell onto her bed with him on top of her breaking the kiss.

"Well," Loki started. "You enjoy a bit of roughness then yes?" He asked her as he tailed his lips and teeth down her neck to her collar bone he would have continued if not for the knocking on Natalia's door and both of their heads snapped towards the door.

Loki looked a bit nervous and Natalia tried to clam herself down before answering. "Yes?" She called out.

"Lady Natalia, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening." Baulder said from the other side of the door. There was an uncomfortable pause as it sounded like someone was with him. "And also I would like to apologize for having ill intentions and not asking your Lady's permission for such fowardness." He said and she could hear someone patting him on the back.

"Well done Baulder my friend." Thor's voice came finally. "I don't suppose Loki would be in there with you would he? Mother said he'd like to have a word with him if he wasn't busy." Thor said with a smile in his voice.

Natalia laughed softly and looked at Loki. "Speak with your mother then if you'd like you can come back to finish what we started. I promise I won't do anything in the mean time." She said to him quietly.

"Lady Natalia?" Thor asked after the pause.

"He will be out momentarily, he was assisting me as I'd drunk too much mead I'm not used to." She said. "And Lord Baulder, you are forgiven this once, but please do not make the same mistake twice. If anything I hate more than ignorance it is sloppiness and that is not a side of me any of you would like to see so soon." She said nudging Loki off of her and getting on her sleeping dress quickly.

Loki straighening himself out and kissed her quikcly before leaving. "Leave the door unlocked for me will you?" He said with a grin.

Natalia kissed him back. "Just for you." She said. "Now go, before your poor mother already things we've done something." She said pushing him towards the door.

Loki opened the door to see Baulder and Thor waiting for him. "Hope you were not waiting too long." He said with a grin.

Thor and Baulder looked at him. "Not really." They said as they walked down the long hall to meet with Frigga.

A/N: BAWHAHAHAHA! Wanted to make it a two part :P Keep those reviews coming! And again sorry for the delayed update.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am SO very sorry for the delay. I had some personal issues that I needed to take care of and then afterward my husband gets food poisoning -_-' So here it is for you guys. Thanks so much for your patience. Gonna try to get an update once a month at most I am hoping for twice but we will see. :D

Chatper 4

Natalya sighed as Loki left and closed her eyes to hopefully catch some sleep before he came back to her room. All she could smell around her was his scent. It was very reminiscent of sandalwood and paper, old paper not regular paper more like from ancient tomes. She breathed in deeply her dress from the evening earlier to keep his scent fresh and not lingering.

Her body felt like it was on fire after she breathed deep into her dress. Her eyes shot open and she knew sleep would not come to her so instead she decide to make use of the however and bath tub that was accommodated to her with her usual conditions. She turned the water onto a luke warm stream and filled the tub with water and she added some lavender and lilac extract she had to clam her nerves for what it could help she would rather be composed than some lust driven outlander.

She undressed herself and slipped into the tub. Her hair was pinned up so that it would not get wet as this was just for relaxing and not an actual bath as she had bathed beforehand. The water came up just under her collar bone and she was able to stretch out completely. She rested her head on the back of the tub where she laid and closed her eyes taking in the sweet scents around her, but everything came back to him. Those piercing green eyes, those deftly nimble fingers, and his silky black hair, just everything about their encounter would not leave her system even for a moment to relax. She sighed and tried to force him out other mind while she waited.

Loki walked in step with Thor trying to keep his own composure. He was certain he still smelled like her, which he didn't mind, he rather liked her scent. She wore a mild scent of jasmine, rose and lilac but it suited her well as far as he was concerned. All over his body where she'd touch him he felt like he himself was set ablaze. He remained in step with his brother until his brother stopped abruptly.

"What were you doing?" Thor asked Loki who stopped a few paces in front of him.

Loki grinned as he turned to face Thor. "We were getting to know each other brother. She is fascinating. Everything about her is shrouded in mystery. Slowly I plan to collect all the pieces and put them together." He told Thro still grinning. "Why do you ask?"

Thor looked at his brother. "Loki, I mean not disrespect, but everyone knows you're a sleeper." He said to his brother. "I just don't want you to hurt her, she's been through enough." He said without faltering. "She's lost her family and for all we know a husband. She's last one of her people." He said never breaking eye contact with Loki. "If you're going to get involved with her I just ask that you are serious." He told him before continuing. "Mother's waiting." He said as he opened the door.

Loki took a moment to think about what Thor had said to him before going into their mother's chambers. He did not want to hurt the woman, nor did he plan to use her in his normal ways. He himself was confused on this, but nevertheless he was still going to see her and be seen with her.

"Ah Loki," Frigga said as she got up to give her son a warm hug. "Have you been helping Natalya adjust here?"

"I have mother. She seems to be adjusting rapidly which is a good thing for a rather prolonged stay." He said to her. "Why else have you called for me?" He ask her.

Frigga looked at Thor. "Thank you Thor, you may leave I wish to speak with Loki alone." She said to Thor.

"Of course." Thor said taking his leave closing the door behind him.

Frigga waited a few moments before motioning Loki to sit with her. "I know she is very attractive and you are very much not hiding much for me on that stand point Loki." Frigga said to him.

Loki smiled laughing a bit nervously. "Are you banning me from her?" He asked his mother.

"No, just, she's in a weak emotional state." She started. "I know she has been watching you, I saw the two of you dancing earlier and let me know you your father and I were too pleased." She said with a heartwarming smile on her face. "We were not sure she would like Thor but we had a feeling she'd eventually warm up to you. You two seem to have much in common. Just be gentle with her. She's still suffering and I'm sure you have good intentions to help ease her suffering just be the gentleman I know you are, the one you don't show anyone." She said to him looking him straight in the eyes. "She's a special child as you are." She said. "Well I shouldn't keep you any longer. Go on, enjoy your evening." She said as her doors opened.

"I will mother, thank you." He said to her before taking his leave to return to Natalya's room where she waited for his return. He was able to slip back into her room to see her come out of the tub where he just watched her. Her back had runes all over in a circular pattern though half looked to be missing. Still he looked at her back sleek and wet with water dripping down to her feet. _Flawless_, he thought to himself as he watched her wrap the towel around her. He made his way swiftly to the shadows to watch until he was ready to come to her.

Natalya soaked in the tub for a good half an hour before she got up and wrapped a towel around her wet naked body. Her sense were still dulled from her earlier encounter so she was unaware of his return. She turned around and looked around her room, still no sign of him. She went to closet and reached for a nightgown. She chose a black one that was a simple night dress with thin straps and went halfway down her thigh. Her nipples where in tight buds due to the coldness of the room and her general arousal from earlier in the evening, she sighed heading to her bed.

"That bath did nothing..." She said sadly and lay on her bed looking at the door. She stared at the door for a few minutes before fidgeting in her bed. She growled impatiently, which lead to Loki giving to pleasing grin from the shadows, and looked up ceiling. "He better be back soon, this is just horrid." She sighed placing an arm over her eyes.

Loki grinned emerging from the shadows when he breathing was even to indicate she was either asleep or very relaxed. She was not under her covers instead she was laid out above for him to feast upon. His eyes glazed into the dark green as he looked over her body. He could only image what she tasted like and felt like had they had been interrupted before hand.

He slipped his cloak off quietly and placed it on a nearby chair, next was his shirt and boots, he left his pants on for now in case of any other interruptions. He stalked gracefully back to her bed and slowly got on it. He took care to being careful to not wake his ice princess though he figured she already knew he was there this would not be the first time she'd played possum to him, only this time he didn't suspect to be teleported to outside of her door.

Lingers his fingers up and down her smooth legs he crept up further until he got a reaction from her. She sighed and shifted in her sleep parting her legs slightly to allow for more access. He waited a moment before continuing his trek. So easily he could take this off her body if he so wanted to though he was unsure how much she liked it which is the only reason he did not disintegrate it. He moved up past her legs over the night gown caressing her hips and ribs gently as he moved forward he got up to her breasts and noticed her nipples still erect and he grinned licking his lips waiting for his chance to taste her. He noticed her mouth was slightly parted and her breathing was a bit quickened.

Natalya noticed the bed shift ever so slightly and familiar hands and eyes trailing her body. She couldn't move nor did she want to she wanted to take in the moment of his hands and eyes on her, she almost regretted wearing the plain night gown she had a much more interesting one that he could have had a lot of fun with but that was not going to change anything. She felt his fingers lightly trace around her nipples before his lips descended up on her.

In a jolt Loki knew she was playing possum for when he finally kissed her he could feel the want with her response. The arm over her eyes went around his neck as her other arm lay limp at her side. Their tongues did their dance as Loki cupped a breast in one hand kneaded it until he could hear her moan through their kiss.

Natalya broke the kiss and looked at him her hand now in his hair. "What took you so long?" She whispered against his lips. She saw the same lust in his eyes as she saw beforehand. She knew her want had only grown.

"Mother wanted to speak with him and I was figuring how I would please you tonight." He whispered to her as he lightly pinched her nipple. "However looks like you have not calmed down much from earlier. This should be rather fun." He said to her as he had left her breast and glided down her sides to where the reach the hem of her night dress. "What kind of lady does not done her under garments to bed?" He asked her with a gleam in his eyes.

Natalya sighed as his hand trailed down her body. "A lady who is waiting for her lord to return." She sighed. "I figured you'd appreciate only having to take one thing off of me instead of three." She said to him.

Loki grinned as kissed the inside of her thigh. "Very much appreciated." He said to her as he rolled the night gown up over her waist where he stopped momentarily to look at her before continuing to take off the flimsy material. When he finally got it off of her body he took a moment to just look. She was not modest not even trying to cover herself up. She laid there letting him take in her tight. Her pale skin had a very thin layer to moisture, her nipples pink waiting for him as was her womanhood. Even know he knew she'd been taken she still looked as innocent as a virgin.

Natalya grinned as she started to move her arms and groped herself pinching her own nipples and arching her back in the pleasure she had for his ministrations. She knew Loki was just watching in awe as she touched herself. When she pinched her nipples to an angry red she put two fingers in her mouth and wet them and spread her legs so that they were on either side of his own and started to touch her clit in small circles all the time never leaving his eyes gaze. She went lower from her clit and inserted her two fingers inside of herself as she writhed against herself she noticed him finally move.

Loki was in shock watching her touch herself so intimately, he was growing hard rather quickly and was becoming painful to hold himself back. When she started fingering herself is when he made his move. His lips latched on to one of her nipples and he bit down on the hardened bud enough to have her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her fingers still inside herself were removed and replaced with his own.

Natalya cried out when he made his move and the fingers that she had in herself were removed and replaced with his own. She was in shock and couldn't move. If she felt like she was on fire before she had not idea how she felt now. This was beyond fire. She writhed against him as he took her other nipple into his mouth and bit down reporting the same ministrations.

"Loki..." She moaned as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her and swirl his tongue around her hardened nipple.

He removed himself from her nipple and made a trail of kisses from his ribs to her naval where he stopped and looked at her and took out his fingers from her dripped vagina and placed them in his mouth and sucked her juices from his fingers.

He closed his eyes savoring the taste. **Amazing... You taste amazing...** He said into her mind as he descended himself to getting a better view of her pulsing sex.

She felt his breath on her clit and began to whimper. **Please...** She said to him mental. Before she could even send him another message his tongue made contact with her clip and everything went white. The sensations she felt as soon as contact was made she was moaning before he even got started.

His arms were across her waist though one of his hands was pinching and rubbing her nipples as he devoured her clit and vagina. His tongue went from her clit to her opening and back and forth until he was finished sucking and licking her up.

He stopped his attack on her vagina and kissed his passionately as he deftly removed his pants and let himself out. **Are you ready?** He asked her amidst their kiss.

She moaned in approval as her body and mind were liquid. She felt him enter and was seeing white all over again. Never had any of her precious lovers filled her this much which she was pleased about to no end.

Loki broke their kiss as he thrusted into her. He let out a guttural man before slamming into her hard to unleash his passion into her. A layer of sweat made both their bodies glisten in what little light was in Natalya's room. Her arms wrapped around him as she clawed down his back and bit at his neck as he made her come and come again.

Loki could feel his own release coming soon and he kissed her lips again. Gods did he love th e feeling of her lips. He broke the kiss momentarily. "I'm going to come..." He whispered against her lips.

Natalya looked at him and without missing a beat she spoke. "Then fill me my Lord, fill me until you can no longer fill." She said to him pushing against him. "I am yours." She said against his ear as she could feel his member twitching inside of as he spilled his seed in her cavity.

Loki never once thought he'd ever be able to hear words like that while having sex before, but that's what drove him over the edge as he thrusted into her hard she came against him to make sure that nothing was wasted.

Both of them passed out him still inside of her for a few moments before he got himself out of her and laid behind his lover. "So," He said breathlessly. "What did you mean back there?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her.

Natalya kissed his neck lightly. "I had a vision if you will while I was bathing." She said to him. "In that vision was you and me before an alter much like the one back home." She started. "We were in a ceremony; I believe I saw what could have been a wedding or a celebration of some sort." She told him. "But worry not, I will not bare you children yet, I am unable to until a certain point in time. We must be formally joined for me to birth a child for you." She told him. "I have a tattoo on my back that is only half way done; the other half will come about during a very specific ceremony in which case my husband will be able to have his seen grow within me until then my body remains sterile. My father placed this on me years ago and he told me how the second part goes." She said to him. "Thank you Loki, today was a rough start but we ended up alright I suppose." She said kissing him lightly

Loki smiled. "Yes I suppose." Was all he said. "We should rest, that took a lot out of me as I'm sure it did you." He said pulling the duvet over them and he quickly fell asleep with Natalya in his arms.

Natalya yawned. "Sleep does sound wonderful." She said as she herself fell asleep with him in her arms.


End file.
